The History Books Forgot About Us
by Emily Bright
Summary: Traduction - Ragnar et Athelstan sont plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils auraient pu le croire, et alors que Ragnar découvre avec aisance ses sentiments pour le jeune prêtre, Athelstan lutte. Que ces sentiments soient réciproques ou non, Ragnar sera toujours là.


**Titre** : The History books forgot about us

 **Auteur** : slowdumbshow

 **Résumé** : Ragnar et Athelstan sont plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils auraient pu le croire, et alors que Ragnar découvre avec aisance ses sentiments pour le jeune prêtre, Athelstan lutte. Que ces sentiments soient réciproques ou non, Ragnar sera toujours là.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, l'histoire est celle de slowdumbshow. Quand aux personnages de la série Viking, nous n'en sommes pas propriétaires.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour :) Je reviens sur le site pour vous proposer une nouvelle traduction sur l'univers de la série Viking. Cette traduction m'a pris plusieurs semaines, beaucoup de temps et d'heure, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

The history books forgot about us

Ils avaient, dans un premier temps, détesté la vue de l'autre. Ou du moins, Athelstan avait détesté Ragnar. Ragnar, il n'avait jamais été moins intrigué par le prêtre, même au début. Alors que Athelstan avait haït et craint le grossier personnage, l'homme aux cheveux longs qui puait le poisson de mer, la vieille bière, et les peaux de bêtes, Ragnar avait été ravi de trouver un jeune homme étrange, enfantin et au visage avenant, qui avait saisit un livre de son dieu parmis toutes les richesses. Un homme étrange qui parlait sa langue, qui avait du savoir – ce que Ragnar avait toujours désiré.

Athelstan avait vu la fascination passer sur le visage du Scandinave la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. Mais quand l'homme s'était disputé avec son féroce frère pour garder le prêtre vivant, un moment après l'avoir découvert, Athelstan s'était interrogé. Et il avait eu peur.

Pourtant la peur avait peu à peu disparu, alors que Ragnar revendiquait Athelstan comme sien et qu'il tentait de glaner auprès de lui autant d'informations qu'il pouvait en absorber. C'était satisfaisant, et éventuellement plaisant, pour tous les deux. Athelsant aimait partager des informations sur son Dieu avec les autres et les aider à en apprendre plus – qu'on se moque de lui ou non. Et, à sa grande surprise, il aimait presque autant en apprendre sur les autres dieux. Il aimait la façon dont Ragnar le regardait quand il parlait – ravi, désireux, pensant constamment. Il aimait ce sentiment que quelqu'un s'était attaché à lui et le voulait, avait besoin de lui, que quelqu'un cherchait constamment à savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait et comment il se sentait. Ses frères n'avaient jamais été froids avec lui, mais ils n'avaient pas été chaleureux non plus. Il avait eu peu de chaleur des personnes qui n'impliquait pas le respect de la parole de Dieu.

Et Ragnar aimait voir la croissance de l'acceptation du prêtre, semblable à sa croissance physique alors qu'il devenait soudainement moins préoccupé par le fait de se raser la tête comme dans son monastère, et qu'il commençait à fusionner avec la société viking. Il entendait les chuchotements dans le camp, il voyait le regard tranchant de Floki, délibérement méprisant, et les sourcils légèrement soulevés de Lagertha. Il en était presque au point de s'isoler quand il n'y prenait pas garde, et il le savait. Mais il s'était découvert une certaine affection pour ce prêtre qui était inexplicable, intangible, quelque chose qu'il était près d'accorder aux dieux. Avec qui d'autre aurait-il pu partagé autant de connaissances, une telle amitié ? Il ne voulait personne d'autre.

–

Le temps vint où Ragnar appris, cruellement, à quel point son attachement pour son prêtre était devenu profond. Le jeune homme a été perdu pour lui, pendant un certain temps, et quand enfin il est revenu, ce fut comme s'il pouvait vivre à nouveau. La sensation aurait du l'effrayer – il n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec Lagertha ou Aslaug, ou même Rollo ; peut-être Bjorn.Mais, il n'avait jamais pensait à Bjorn comme il pensait à Athelstan.

Et il était trop heureux pour tenter de mettre une pensée sur ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Il accompagnait le prêtre et l'âne dans la fôret, un bras satisfait autour des épaules de Athelstan – le protégeant de l'archer qu'il apercevait à travers les arbres, tout en profitant une fois encore de l'agréable sensation de son petit corps contre le sien.

« Tu es prêtre à nouveau ? » Demanda-t-il à son ami, ses yeux brillants accrochant la sombre robe brune et l'extravagante croix chrétienne.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Athelstan. « Je me sens prêtre, à certains moments. Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr de savoir si je veux vraiment le redevenir. »

Ragnar l'étudia sans parler pendant un long moment, et son regard était intrusif. Athelstan se sentit soudainement comme s'il avait trahi quelqu'un dont qu'il se souciait profondément.

Et puis il y eu ce sourire, lumineux comme un éclair, quelque chose de chaud et d'audacieux, mais protecteur, alors que Ragnar lui tapait sur l'épaule. « Bien. Au moins tu n'es pas revenu avec cette horrible coiffure que tu avais que je t'ai trouvé. »

Athelstan sourit malgré lui. Ses cheveux étaient assez hirsutes maintenant, souvent tirés vers l'arrière avec une attache pour les garder bien tenus, et il était de plus en plus friand de sa courte barbe.

Il fut sans avertissement dans une étreinte brutale, cognant contre la poitrine de Ragnar sous la force de celui-ci. Le plus grand enroula ses bras autour des épaules du prêtre, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte d'ours.

Ils avaient saigné ensemble, et l'un pour l'autre. Avaient combattu côte à côte, avaient surveillé les arrières de l'autre. Et c'était, pour Ragnar, comme lier une relation comme il ne pouvait y en avoir. Il avait vu Athelstan sanglant et sauvage et libre, et il voulait le revoir. Il était un homme égoïste – et passionné aussi, et il se souciait de Athelstan avec une passion absolue.

Athelstan n'avait pas moins de passion pour son ami Viking, sauf que son affection était plus tourmentée, et donc plus difficle à exprimer. Ragnar était un prédateur sous forme humaine. Un couguar ou un loup, mais encore plus rusé et discret, et d'autant plus dangereux. Malgré cela, l'homme était chaleureux et enthousiaste envers le prêtre, et Athelstan adorait ça – mais il essayait d'être prudent, sachant le prédateur en-dessous.

Athelstan avait remarqué lorsque le prédateur apparaissait. Il remarquait le changement, et il le sentait aussi. Il le sentait dans la façon dont Ragnar le taquinait au sujet des vêtements vikings, de sa nouvelle coiffure, de son absence de rasage, la façon dont sa main se posait sur son épaule quand ils parlaient, les sourires qui étaient prompts à venir et lents à se fâner. Il le sentait dans son ventre et plus bas, plus viscéral. Ça le rendait anxieux.

« Tu vas repartir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les mots, si calmes, coulèrent sur la nuque d'Athelstan. Une fois de plus, il fut saisit par ce sentiment d'avoir trahi quelqu'un sans le savoir.

« Je t'ai dit que Ecbert avait besoin de moi. »

« J'ai besoin de toi ! » Riposta Ragnar, d'une voix presque enfantine, alors qu'il se cramponnait fermement à Athelstan.

Le jeune homme tressaillit, peiné, mais lui retourna son étreinte.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que j'ai vécu, Ragnar. Pas maintenant, du moins. » Ses mots furent soufflés contre le corps du plus grand. « Je suis perdu, et seul, et confus, et tourmenté à cause de cela, et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner maintenant. »

« Tu m'as toujours. »

Athelstan sourit, continuant à tolérer l'étreinte trop persistante de Ragnar. « Je sais. Mais mon âme est tourmenté Ragnar – et effrayée. J'ai besoin de temps pour décider quoi faire ensuite. »

Une silence suivit ses paroles.

Ragnar se blottit dans son coup un moment, déclenchant des frissons étranges tout le long du petit corps d'Athelstan, frissons qui continuèrent encore quelques minutes après que le Viking ai déposé un baiser fugace contre son oreille, et l'ai laissé se dégager.

Le grand homme recula, forçant sa bouche dans un sourire terne et frappant une fois de plus Athlestan sur l'épaule.

« Je comprends. »

 _Je veux que tu reviennes._

–

Souvent, Athlestan souhaitait qu'il puisse trouver sa voie. Pour faire cesser ce doute, pour affirmer sa présence en ce monde, pour simplement dormir la nuit. Dormir et ne pas se réveiller en sueur du pêcher collant sa peau et mouillant ses cheveux.

Ses genoux étaient douloureux sur le sol rocailleux et froid de sa hutte. Les poils fins de ses bras étaient électrifiés dans l'air froid du matin, alors qu'il joignait ses mains devant lui, les yeux sévèrement fermés, le visage levé vers le toit, et le ciel pâle au-dessus.

 _Seigneur, pardonnez mes pensées de cette nuit, pardonnez mes pensées actuelles, rendez-moi ma force et permettez-moi de retrouver à nouveau votre volonté dans ma vie. Ne m'aimez pas moins pour mes errances de la foi et de l'esprit, sachez que je vous aime encore Seigneur, guidez-moi._

Les mots se fânèrent quand il baissa la tête avec un léger soupir, les mains retombant dans la terre à côté de ses genoux. Il ne ressentait pas les paroles qu'il venait de dire. C'étaient moins des mots de fois que des appels désespérés.

Un craquement fit écho dans le ciel, et la pluie rugit sur la toit de la maison simple. Athlestan releva la tête au son. Il n'avait pas duré plus de deux battements de cœur, et un autre tambour de tonnerre avait faire cesser l'averse. Deux gouttes glissèrent à travers les chevrons, pour venir se briser sur le front de Athelstan.

Il leva les yeux, des yeux écarquillés, à bout de souffle.

 _Thor, m'avez-vous entendu ?_ Murmura-t-il, impressionné. _Comprenez-vous mes doutes et mes craintes ? Allez-vous porter un jugement ?_

Athelstan baissa la tête à nouveau, posant ses mains sur son front pendant qu'il parlait avec ferveur, ne sachant pas si les mots étaient pour lui-même ou ce dieu dont il se sentait si proche.

 _Je me suis perdu, je ne suis plus sûr de ma place en ce monde. Je crains d'abuser d'une foi pour le bien de l'autre. Je crains un esprit charnel en moi que cette païenne-vie a apporté. J'ai trouvé le bonheur avec ces gens, dans ce pays, dans cette vie – mais je le crains. Je crains le touché d'un autre homme, je crains sa présence. Je crains le regard dans ses yeux et la compassion qu'il partage. Je crains son affection parce que je l'ai aussi. Et je me crains, pour ce que je peux faire, si on me laisse le choix. Mon Dieu me dit que ce sont de grands péchés et je souffre beaucoup – y a-t-il une autre issue ? Suis-je condamné à ces sentiments ?_

Sa respiration se fit faible et effrayé, et il tenta de retenir les larmes anxieuses derrières ses paupières fermés.

Un silence suivit sa tirade.

–

Les hommes étaient allongés près d'eux sur la rive rocheuse de la froide baie que le vent taquinait d'embruns salés. Ragnar était appuyé sur un coude, ses doigts glissant sur cailloux sous lui. Athelstan était assis à côté de lui, plus à l'aise que son compagnon sous le temps froid.

« Veux-tu partir ? »

Athelstan tourna brusquement la tête à la question soudaine de Ragnar. Pâle, les yeux larmoignants l'étudiant soigneusement. Il savait que, peu importe ce qu'il dirait, Ragnar saurait quelle vérité se cachait en lui. Il n'avait jamais été le meilleur des menteurs – n'avait jamais eu le besoin de l'être – mais ce roi d'hommes sauvages ne pouvait être trompé par le prêtre.

« Je ne sais pas. Parfois, peut-être. »

« Tu n'es pas heureux ici ? »

Athelstann regarda la baie et sourit un peu à l'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami. « Je ne sais pas où je suis le plus heureux. Je fais partie de deux mondes maintenant et je ne pourrai jamais être pleinement heureux dans l'un sans l'autre. »

« Donc, tu veux dire que tu ne seras jamais heureux ici ? »

Maintenant, l'homme était offensé. « Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je voulais seulement dire que … » Il chercha. « C'est comme quand tu es en mer. Tu aimes ça, non ? Ça te rend heureux ? »

Il se tourna pour voir Ragnar sourire. « Oui. »

« Mais es-tu pleinement heureux ? Ta famille, tes fils, ils sont laissés pour compte. Serais-tu entièrement satisfait si tu étais toujours en mer, pour ne jamais revenir à la maison ? »

Ragnar resta silencieux un moment, à réfléchir profondément sur les paroles du prêtre comme personne d'autre auparavant. Athelstan s'émerveillait.

« Je comprends. » Répondit finalement Ragnar, humble. Il se tut un instant, pensa. Quand il repris la parole, sa voix était gourmande. « Mais tu as choisi de revenir vers moi et de ne pas rester avec Ecbert, même s'il a ta langue et ton Dieu et tes livres. Je t'ai encore gagné. » Il sourit, un regard de côté taquinant l'autre homme.

Athelstan était légèrement amusé. « Je ne comprends pas plus que toi, mon ami. »

Les yeux de Ragnar flottèrent un moment paresseusement dans une sorte de bonheur. Il soupira, puis tapota de ses doigts contre le dos de la main d'Athelstan qui se pressa dans le sable. La pâle cicatrice marquait la peau blanche pour toujours.

« Son peuple t'a fait ça, » murmura Ragnar, regardant fixement la marque. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les chrétiens essaient de tuer l'un des leurs ? » Sa question était pleine de réflexions sérieuses.

Athelstan avala et sentit la rupture familière en lui, cet espace entre deux croyances, plein de ses doutes, son hypocrisie envers deux religions qu'il avait pratiqué. « Je suis le pire des pêcheurs, Ragnar. J'ai trahi mon Dieu et mon église. Ton peuple ne fait pas la même chose ? »

« Non. » Les mots étaient durs et assurés, forts. Un regard froid se tourna une fois de plus vers Athelstan et il se redressa, plus prêt encore de son compagnon. « Je voudrais les tuer pour ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire. Ton Ecbert peut-il dire en dire de même ? »

C'était le silence maintenant, le visage de Ragnar brillant dans un cruel, assuré sourire. Lorsque Athelstan ne répondit pas, il disparut.

L'écho de la mer replit l'espace menaçant entre eux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Athelstan. Je suis heureux avec toi ici. Parfaitement heureux. »

Athelstan se détourna des vagues grises pour voir Ragnar le fixant intensément alors que ses mots semblèrent suspendu dans l'air, puis ses lèvres tremblèrent en un sourire méfiant, à sa manière, son visage incertain si près d'être amical, alors que son regard était toujours aussi inquisiteur.

Ses lèvres du prêtre se courbèrent dans un petit sourire chaleureux, et il baissa la tête. « Je sais, Ragnar. Merci. »

Le visage de Ragnar se contracta en un large sourire, ses dents blanches étincelant sous sa barbe.

Il se lèva pour tirer doucement les cheveux du prêtre qui avaient poussé récemment. Ses yeux étudièrent attentivement l'apparence de plus en plus viking-esque de son ami.

« Tu changes. » Observa-t-il. Athelstan lèva les yeux, ses grands yeux bleus, timides et lumineux contre sa peau clair et le voile de ses cheveux noirs. Les doigts de Ragnar vinrent chatouiller les mèches en vrac sur sa tempe, puis sa paume s'y reposa comme un feuille qui tombe contre son oreille, le bord de sa joue. Les doigts tendus vers la courbe de son cou.

Ragnar rapprocha son corps plus près, perdant toute élégance sous cette action, mais Athelstan était figé, hypnotisé. La main étonnament douce qui n'osait à peine toucher sa peau glissa doucement vers le bas pour effleurer son cou, le déplacement de ses doigts frôlant délicatement sa gorge, s'arrêtant contre les battements rapides de son pouls.

Un nouveau sourire, et Athelstan put presque entendre les pensées de Ragnar : tu respires comme un lapin pris dans un piège, Athelstan..

Le bout de ses doigts trouvèrent le bord de sa mâchoire et de son petit menton, grattant à travers sa courte barbe. Ils glissèrent vers sa pommette un instant, puis jusqu'à l'arête de son nez, et Athelstan ferma les yeux tout en ouvrant la bouche, la respiration douce, retenant chaque expiration tandis que les doigts de l'autre homme caressèrent curieusement la structure de son nez, son front. Puis vers sa bouche, où le toucher traça sa lèvre supérieure, avant de disparaître.

Les yeux de Athelstan s'ouvrirent doucement juste le temps d'apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage habituellement sévère de Ragnar.

–

« Tu t'es rasé les cheveux. »

Les mots sonnaient à la fois comme une déclaration et une question, à la manière de Ragnar. Il regardait Athelstan, jouant avec une bande de viande séchée entre ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient plissés dans un timide sourire qu'il cachait.

Athelstan était devenu conscient de son nouveau sytle de cheveux – la langueur s'arrêtant aux épaules, de longues boucles noirs, de légères tresses semblables à celle du reste des vikings, et maintenant d'élégantes arabesques rasées de sa tempe jusque sous la tresse.

Il trança de ses doigts les dessins fraîchement taillés. « Oui. Lagertha m'a aidé. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait. » Les mots ne voulaient rien dire, c'étaient juste de simples mots, mais Ragnar aimait lui parler, même inutilement. Ses yeux souriaient toujours, pâles et rusés et sauvages.

« Tu es d'accord ? »

Ragnar haussa les épaules et regarda son assiette. « Je suis heureux si tu es heureux, Athelstan. Tu le sais. »

Athelstan sourit, doux et authentique. Oui, il le savait.

–

Les choses que le prêtre ferait pour Ragnar ; les choses que Ragnar ferait pour son prêtre. Il essayait de prier, et le prêtre lui bâtissait Paris, une version qu'il pouvait toucher et modifier. Peut-être que chacune de leurs actions étaient seulement là pour amuser et satisfaire l'autre. Ragnar n'y croyait pas. Il se fichait bien des tentatives d'Athelstan pour le faire prier son Dieu, bien que les mots aient un peu de sens. Pourquoi répéter ces paroles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il voulait dire ? Pourquoi ces versets sur d'autres personnes et leurs actions qui étaient hors de propos ? Il avait tenté de demander à Athelstan, mais le jeune homme semblait aussi incertain que Ragnar. Il pouvait voir le doute dans les yeux du prêtre, ça lui plaisait. Ragnar était en effet un homme égoïste et il était heureux à la pensée qu'il avait gagné non seulement l'affection d'Athelstan mais aussi sa foi.

Athelstan construisait une Paris miniature pour son ami, souriant lui-même de la facilité que Ragnar avait d'être amusé et satisfait facilement, presque enfantin. Et ses questions étaient sans fin, à propos de tout, mais ces derniers temps, plus sur Paris. Athelstan savourait ces échanges de connaissances avec les autres – une tâche qui n'avait jamais pris fin avec Ragnar, si plein de curiosité, tellement excité par tout ce qu'il découvrait. Athelstan parlait de la forteresse sur l'eau, et le taquinait sur la beauté des femmes, essayant de ne pas rire devant les yeux brillant de plaisir de Ragnar. Comment aurait-il pu trouver un tel compagnon en Northumbrie. Vingt ans il y avait vécu, et aucun ami d'enfance ou homme de Dieu ne lui avait été aussi proche. Et maintenant, ici, dans les lointains, dans les îles du Nord, il avait trouvé une véritable amitié. Parfois, il avait l'impression de s'être trouvé lui-même.

« Tu vas venir avec nous à Paris ? » Ragnar et Athelstan se tenaient ensemble près du grand feu de la maison de Ragnar, qui était vide de Aslaug et des enfants pour la soirée. Ragnar avait affirmé qu'il avait besoin d'une nuit pour réfléchir.

Athelstan se déplaça un peu plus près des flammes. La journée avait été froide et humide. « Je pense que j'aimerais, oui. »

« Bien. »

« J'ai peur pour toi. » Des yeux perçants l'étudièrent, et il expliqua. « Je ne peux pas mettre de véritables mots sur le danger que représente cette ville. Ses défenses sont différentes de tout ce que tu as connu, Ragnar. Elles ne ressemblent à rien de ce que j'ai connu. »

« Nous devons trouver un moyen d'aller au-delà des murs et, à partir de là, c'est la même chose que pour toutes les autres villes. Chaque homme meurt de la même manière. »

Les mots étaient timides. Le viking regarda intensément dans le feu.

« C'est vrai. » Convient doucement Athelstan.

« Merci, Athelstan, d'être toujours … un si bon ami. » Ragnar faiblit, se tournant pour regarder directement le prêtre, puis se force en un sourire crispé.

Le regard que lui retourna Athelstan était innocent, doux sourire que Ragnar aimait tant. Ses yeux bleus retournaient à Ragnar sa propre affection.

« J'aime ça. » Songea Ragnar, ses doigts traversant le petit espace entre eux pour venir toucher soigneusement le duvet de la chevelure rasée d'Athelstan, derrière sa tempe. « Tu ressembles beaucoup moins à un Chrétien. »

Athelstan sourit pendant un moment, puis il hésita et ses yeux se baissèrent, essayant de décider s'il était heureux ou non du commentaire.

« Je me sens beaucoup moins Chrétien. » Murmura-t-il vers le sol.

« Ça t'inquiètes encore ? »

« Parfois. »

La salle était silencieuse, à l'exception du claquement doux du feu.

La main de Ragnar ne s'était pas écartée, mais à la place, ses doigts avait trouvé délicatement leur chemin au-delà des lignes rasées et dans l'épaisse chevelure noire à l'arrière du crâne de Athelstan, se conduisant un chemin vers sa tresse. Athelstan l'avait remarqué. Sa propre main attrappa le bras de Ragnar, par pour le repousser ou le tirer de làn mais juste pour tenir le coup. Il ne leva pas les yeux.

Ragnar avança, une fois, deux fois, hésitant et sans agressivité. Il tira timidement, sa main derrière sa tête poussant Athelstan vers l'avant. Le prêtre s'avança aussi, presque avec impatience, et garda la tête baissée, venant lui-même se nichait dans le creux de l'épaule de Ragnar.

Son visage appuyé sur le cuir huilé, il trouva le réconfort qu'il n'avait pas réalisé chercher, mais qui existait, quelque part sous cette odeur de sel de mer et cette peau tanée, où Athelstan pouvait sentir les battements sourds et rapides d'un autre cœur contre le sien.

Ragnar gardait sa main sous la tresse du jeune homme, attendant, mais tremblant d'énergie. Son autre main était enroulée autour des épaules d'Athelstan, et étreignait un peu plus son prêtre.

Il cligna des yeux rapidement, il avait dû mal à saisir ses propres pensées, échouant avec frustration. Son corps se déplaçait naturellement, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment.

Athelstan sentit la caresse timide du pouce de Ragnar près de son oreille et il respira lourdement dans le petit espace qu'il avait creusé pour lui-même contre la poitrine de l'autre homme. Il se sentait Ragnar reposer son menton contre sa tempe, sa barbe le chatouillant presque. Puis, il sentit la légère pression de lèvres se posant sur cette même temps, et, avec son bras libre, il attrapa le dos de Ragnar, complétant l'étreinte – Ragnar avec une main berçant sa tête et l'autre autour de ses épaules, Athelstan se cramponnant à un bras, et serrant le tissu de la chemise dans le dos de Ragnar.

Ils restèrent figés un moment, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme les plus chers des amis, le Chrétien et le païen, le prêtre et le roi. Le feu craqua distraitement.

Après quelques courtes respirations qui semblèrent durer une décennie, Athelstan se décala, une partie de lui qui était trop pure et trop belle tentée de prendre racine. Il repoussa Ragnar, sa main se déplaçant pour venir se presser contre sa poitrine, dans l'espoir de mettre au moins quelques pouces de distance entre eux.

Mais Ragnar était le plus rapide et le plus décidé des deux.

Une traction sur les cheveux du prêtre, juste sous la tresse, et le visage d'Athelstan était levé et sa bouche recouverte par celle de Ragnar.

Le baiser était dur, et tendu, Ragnar expulsant son désir et Athelstan méfiant dans la façon de le recevoir. Le poids du corps du viking sembla soudainement massif et écrasant, et Athelstan se sentit terriblement petit et frêle en comparaison.

Puis sa bouche fut de nouveau libre. Ses lèvres étaient maintenant froides sans Ragnar et il se tenait, hébété, immobile.

Ragnar se tenait encore proche, si proche, mais il regardait son prêtre prudemment, ses yeux argentés larges et nerveux, avec une confusion enfantine. Il attendait. Personne ne parla, Athelstan ne pouvait pas trouver en lui la force de parler. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux vacillaient alors qu'ils luttaient pour fixer Ragnar avant de tomber, sur la ligne de ses lèvres. Il remarqua la plénitude la lèvre inférieure, la largeur de la bouche de l'autre homme. Il avala.

« Est-ce ça va ? » Demanda soudain Ragnar, anxieux. « Ai-je eu tord ? »

« Non. » Souffla Athelstan. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qui'il avalait à nouveau. « Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Ragnar bougea encore, son corps semblant massif maintenant qu'il était si près du prêtre, et ses mains tenant tendrement le visage du petit homme. Il toucha ses pommettes et ses sourcils et l'arrête de son nez et le bord de sa mâchoirs, comme s'il était éternellement fasciné par le visage du prêtre. Ses doigts tremblèrent et la sensation se refleta dans ses yeux. Athelstan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait le Viking si ouvertement nerveux, si ouvertement vulnérable. Il appuya sa paume sur une des mains de Ragnar, maintenant le contact de l'homme sur son visage.

Ragnar baissa la tête à nouveau la tête pour embrasser Athelstan, cette fois hâtif et doux, ses lèvres se posèrent sur une paupière, sur le côté de son nez, au coin de ses lèvres, avant de venir trouver sa bouche une fois de plus. Athelstan bougea cette fois, se tenant au Viking aussi étroitement que possible, laissant Ragnar appuyer plusieurs fois, de brefs baisers rapides sur ses lèvres. C'était comme si l'homme avait peur de le retenir trop longtemps.

Les lèvres de Athelstan s'incurvèrent un peu sous le rythme, l'agression nerveuse, tandis que le reste de son corps tremblait. Il se pressa un peu plus contre Ragnar et laissa s'échapper un petit soupir, juste le signe bref de sa faiblesse. Et c'était tout ce dont Ragnar avait besoin pour cesser ses baisers affectueux et les transformer en un baiser plus profond, sensation langoureuse dans laquelle Athelstan pourrait facilement tomber.

Le monde avait cessé de tourner. Les dieux avaient retenu le temps pour une douzaine de battements de cœur, et le Seigneur avait rendu les deux hommes invisibles. Rien de ce qui pouvait arriver n'importait. Rien de tout cela n'existait réellement à par pour eux. Et ils ne le remettaient pas en cause. Ils ne remettaient pas en cause leur Dieu et les dieux et la moralité de leur âme ou de leur vie après la mort car ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Athelstan savait peu de choses sur ça, il avait connu quelques jeunes filles Viking et la princesse mariée du Wessex, mais ça avait eu lieu au cours des années et avait été doux et différent – vraiment différent de ce que ça pourrait être, il le savait. La manière dont Ragnar l'embrassait était différente : il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelque de plus fort. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il s'était livré, brièvement et rarement, au cours des années, mais une chose qui avait toujours été là et qui avait grandi plus il apprenait à connaître le Viking.

Ragnar attaqua désespérement la bouche d'Athelstan et trembla, sons lacifs passant entre eux. La langue nerveuse du prêtre passa, incertain, contre les lèvres de l'autre homme et la joie frénétique que ça lui donna le fit trembler. Il tira sur la chemise de Ragnar, désireux de sentir son corps contre le siens, sentir le mouvement du ventre de Ragnar quand il respire. Les sensations partagés coulèrent sur leur torse jusqu'à leurs aines, où Ragnar se décalal pour permettre à sa cuisse de se presser entre les jambes de Athelstan. Le jeune homme sursauta et repoussa Ragnar, mais le tenant toujours assez près pour qu'ils puissent caresser la bouche de l'autre. Ragnar passa ses doigts dans les cheveux rasés au-dessus de l'oreille de Athelstan, et frotta son front contre le sien. Il embrassa le prêtre, court et doux et gentil, avant de tirer encore une fois l'homme contre sa poitrine.

Athelstan se sentait mieux le visage enterré dans l'épaule de son ami, sentant les battements inégals de leur cœur, et se déplaçant légèrement sous les inspirations et expirations lourdes de Ragnar.

Ragnar s'accrochait au prêtre, son corps entourant de manière possessive celui du petit homme. Il posa sa joue contre la tête de Athelstan et leva les yeux, essayant de trouver une explication à cela. Il ne vit rien. Il n'y avait aucun signe de ce que cela signifiait. C'était arrivé, simplement.

–

Il n'y avait rien dans la maison de Ragnar à cette heure en dehors des deux hommes se tenant, Ragnar aussi grand et imposant qu'il l'avait toujours été pour le prêtre, mais en même temps incroyablement doux. Ils parlaient peu, tout le deux craignant les mots. Ragnar embrassait Athelstan, intense et chaud et assuré, avec la langue et ses mains chaudes, et Athelstan embrassait Ragnar, timide et volage, mais trouvant sa paix. Il craignait toujours ses sentiments, maintenant renvoyés dans leur intégralité par son compagnon, et il craignait chaque contact qu'ils partageaient et à chaque pas il pouvait se sentir tomber loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Ils furent finalement arrêté par un bruit sourd sur la porte de la cabane, les effrayant comme un rugissement, un rire marmoné suivit l'impact. Athelstan s'esquiva prestement, sur les nerfs. Ragnar le regarda avec un sentiment étouffant d'affection alors qu'il partait – calme, nerveux, rouge de sa sexualité. Le Viking se sourit à lui-même dans l'obscurité percé d'un feu doux alors que le prêtre partait sans un mot.

–

Une fois qu'il ait finalement trouvé le sommeil, une sensation inconnue réveilla Athelstan et, à l'aube, il se trouva sur le sol de sa cabane, aveuglé. Puis rétabli, il entendit le Seigneur lui parler, et il comprit. Il avait été pardonné, il avait été retrouvé.

–

Le jour suivant, Athelstan approcha Ragnar, allègre sous la sensation de s'être retrouvé. Sans le dire, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec lui. Et Ragnar le savait aussi bien. Mais, il ne pouvait pas encore le laissait partir. Il ne pouvait pas. Ragnar regarda Athelstan et ne vit plus son timide prêtre, mais un ami, un proche compagnon et confident. Il vit quelqu'un qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, et il le lui dit. Mais Athelstan avait redécouvert son amour pour Dieu, et il n'y avait plus de place pour lui, Ragnar. Il accepterait Athelstan de la manière qu'il faudrait. Juste pour ne pas être séparés.

–

 _Je souffre de ta perte_. C'était une douleur – un sentiment, comme si un trou béant s'était ouvert au centre de son corps, et ce néant faisait mal. Il ne disparaîtrait jamais, il l'avait tout de suite su.

Ragnar avait eu la bêtise de déclarer qu'il serait toujours là pour protéger son prêtre, mais il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter. Peut-être était-ce sa faute. Ce meurtre, ce massacre de son plus innocent ami.

La pluie tombait sur son visage comme des larmes. Les larmes chutèrent sur ses joues comme la pluie. Ils devinrent un, sa tristesse, sa solitude, et le calme du monde autour de lui. Il leva les yeux à travers les branches d'un arbre, vers le ciel gris sans fin. Athelstan était-il là – au-dessus, dans le ciel de son Dieu ? Voyait-il la douleur et le chagrin de Ragnar ? Les pleurs du ciel étaient-ils ceux de Athelstan, pleurant de voir Ragnar à l'agonie ? Pleuraient-ils ensemble ?

Ragnar passa son poignet droit devant ses yeux, détournant son regard et ses pensées vers la terre.

« Il y avait tellement de choses que j'avais besoin de te dire, Athelstan. » Soupira-t-il. Ses lèvres se contractèrent. « Peut-être le savais-tu, et peut-être es-tu heureux de ne pouvoir m'entendre une nouvelle fois. » A nouveau, ses lèvres ont tenté l'humour par elles-mêmes. « Mais ta voix me manque, Athelstan. Tes paroles étaient toujours si douces. » Ses doigts jouèrent dans la boue au bord de la tombe.

« Et ça me manque de ne plus voir ton visage. Tout ce que j'ai maintenant ce sont les souvenirs.. » Il inspira, l'air entrant dans sa poitrine serrée sous la tristesse. Ragnar leva les yeux à nouveau vers le ciel, son visage foissé luttant pour contenir sa douleur. « Tu étais bon, Athelstan, et tu méritais beaucoup mieux que cela. Je suis désolé. Je voulais faire mieux pour toi. »

Il serra les dents, les yeux fermés bloquant les larmes chaudes qui grandissaient en leur sein, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

La douceur de ses cheuveux courts contre ses paumes attira son attention. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu le prêtre, cette parcelle chauve et drôle sur sa tête. Il se souvient de ses taquineries envers le prêtre sur ce sujet. Et de la manière dont Athelstan avait grandi pour devenir le guerrier viking qu'il connaissait.

Il leva la tête, son visage libéré de sa tristesse, et passa la main dans ses cheveux courts. Il tira un couteau de sa ceinture.


End file.
